Butterfly kisses
by Yamora Love n Friendship
Summary: it's a songfic with mimi and her bond with her father. i suck at summaries.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the character's nor do I own the song butterfly kisses by: Bob Carlisle. Please review. _

_Mimi it's time to go to bed._ _Ok. Daddy I am almost done. May you bless mommy, daddy, grandma and grandpa, and please watch after uncle Ben._ _Her father sat down and watched his little girl, by her bed and all he could think was how lucky and blessed to have her. So every night before he went to bed he would thank God to have his little angel with him. When she was done with her prayers she climbed into bed, and her father tucked her in. As he leaned in to his, her forehead, her long eyelashes would give a trail of butterfly kisses on his cheek._ _The next morning was her first horseback ride._ _Daddy come on lets go. All the other kids are going to get all the good horsey's. "Ok I'm coming hang on." Lets go. Mimi said jumping up and down with anticipation. Mimi ok you ready she nodded ok 1,2,3, ok grab on and don't let go. Your not leaving me are you? I'm going to be right over there. Daddy don't leave walk with me please. All right then, loosen up don't be so scared, I hear horses know when you're scared so you need to be brave. OK daddy thank you. You're welcome Mimi. __Good Morning Daddy Mimi said giving him a hug. Good morning Mimi. Come here daddy she said grabbing on to his hand and tugging on it til they reached the kitchen. Happy Birthday Daddy, mommy let me bake the cake. I can see that. The cake was lopsided and looked like the Tower of Pisa. I'm sorry it looks funny but I tried. And I bet it will be the best cake I have ever eaten. Really? She said with a smile that could brighten up the room. Really. He said grabbing the cake and cutting it._

_**There's two things I know for sure:She was sent here from heaven and she'sdaddy's little girl.As I drop to my knees by her bed at nightShe talks to Jesus and I close my eyes andI thank god for all the joy in my lifeOh, but most of allFor butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;sticking little white flowers all up in herhair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride.""I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."In all that I've done wrong I know I musthave done something right to deserve a hugevery morning and butterfly kisses at night.**_

_(10 years later)_

_Daddy there going to be here soon, and I'm not even ready yet. Well go to your mother to fix your hair, than and if they show I will stall them ok? He said looking at her she had a pink halter top with sparkles and big puffy bottom skirt to go with the halter top it was her sweet 16 today. Fine. A few minutes later the door bell was being rung and there was knocking. "Daddy you can let them in I'm ready, oh wait I forgot something stall them please." Her father went to the door and he greeted them and vice versa, he heard her coming down the stairs. He looked over to her and she looked at him nodded and smiled, so he let them in. "Happy Birthday Mimi" each one of them said. "Thank you." She was having a blast she had her friends they all danced, laughed because Tai would do something stupid or make a bit to do something, and afterwards they ate cake. She walked up to her dad and thanked him for everything. "Your welcome you deserve the best and only the best. Thank you, but daddy if you don't mind I'm going to only kiss you on the cheek this time ok. She said with a sympathic smile. Ok I love you Mimi. I love you too, daddy. Now you go have fun ok, tonight. I and your mother are invisible. You guys will never be invisible to me. She kissed him on the cheek and went back to her party._

_**Sweet 16 todayShe's looking like her mama a little more everydayOne part woman, the other part girl.To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curlsTrying her wings out in a great big world.**_

_**But I rememberButterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; stickinglittle white flowers all up in her hair."You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if youdon't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."With all that I've done wrong I must have donesomething right to deserve her love every morningand butterfly kisses at night.**_

_**All the precious timeLike the wind, the years go by.Precious butterfly.Spread your wings and fly.**_

_Daddy what are you thinking about? Mimi asked looking in the mirror looking at him. Nothing baby. Your lying to me. She said looking at him with sadness in her eyes. I just feel like I'm losing my little girl that's all. He said trying to hold back the tears that were threaten to come. Oh daddy she leaned in and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given him and on his cheek she gave him a trail of butterfly kisses. Her father hugged her back. Momma can you fix my hair for me please. Of course come on, her mother-stuck baby breathes in her daughters' curled brown hair. Ok daddy are you ready to walk me. Daddy? Sure I'm ready. Good we can't have him waiting now can we? No, we can't. Daddy does my wedding gown look pretty. She said with tears coming down her cheeks. Daddy don't cry your making me cry. I'm sorry baby, ok let's go, we mustn't keep your prince charming waiting. Right she said wiping her eyes and nodding. I love you daddy. I love you too. And he will always remember her hugs in the morning and butterfly kisses at night. As he watched her go from ribbons and curls to perfume and make-up. Now she is starting a new chapter in her life, and now her husband is the one to look after her._

_**She'll change her name today.She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm notsure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time.""Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**_

_**Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must havedone something right.To deserve your love every morning and butterflykisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.**_

_**I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always rememberevery hug in the morning and butterfly kisses.**_

The End

A/N i'm sorry not my best work.


End file.
